


put my mind at ease (pretty please)

by caihongs



Series: baby, you're like lightning in a bottle [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Kevin Moon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, both slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihongs/pseuds/caihongs
Summary: So when it gets to their first time, Juyeon is a nervous wreck. For all the virtue he had regarding his courtship of Kevin, his grace flies out the fucking window when Kevin asks him over their second candlelit dinner that month, if he could suck him off.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: baby, you're like lightning in a bottle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	put my mind at ease (pretty please)

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself except jukev christmassy tiktok.
> 
> i’m posting this anonymously for peace of mind first and will reveal at a later date, but you’ll probably have guesses if you catch details in here :’)) 
> 
> kevin is a transboy in this fic, and if you have any concerns/questions and/or believe that i need to change or fix something regarding my characterisation of him, do send me something via twitter or cc.
> 
> enjoy!

_Sex. Funky little thing._

Chanhee thumps him on the head when he snoops into his journal and reads this line as the first line of the entry. Juyeon, appalled, doesn’t think his friend needs reminding that he has had anything but an exciting sex life.

There was Changmin, which was the best first he could have asked for, even if it was more teeth, awkward limbs, and zealous teenagers not knowing what to do with their hands, than anything else.

Then Juyeon. Weird, very much so, and midway, when his hand was reaching up her chest but his sweaty palm settling for resting on her waist out of anxiety, she asked him if he could call her Eunseo, the childhood nickname everyone called her by, which only served to make the entire experience that much more awkward and horrific. There is nothing like hooking up with your childhood family friend, then tainting the name you used to call them by when you were red-faced, snotty little kids, uncaring of anything but yourselves, during intercourse. They figured they were better off not doing that ever again, with Juyeon (23M) and Juyeon (23F) going about their separate lives, occasionally meeting up for coffee so she can complain about how her girlfriend hates surprises and he can complain about his boyfriend being an absolute fiend at Guitar Hero. 

And on Juyeon’s incredibly short list of sexual partners, last but certainly not least, is Kevin Moon.

Juyeon’s boxers were already tight thinking about the night they first met, and all Kevin had done was use an illegal amount of tongue, in conjunction with the neck-caressing and his slender fingers tying slip knots in his hair. Juyeon has never been hard to please, but Kevin makes it all too easy to fall apart in his hold. 

So when it gets to their first time, Juyeon is a nervous wreck. For all the virtue he had regarding his courtship of Kevin, his grace flies out the fucking window when Kevin asks him over their second candlelit dinner that month, if he could suck him off. 

He’s never been with anyone since Eunseo. Not because he never _wanted_ to—because he’s been fine and dandy without a good lay for the past two years of his life—but it’s never been, well, in the picture. After her, he had college to deal with and though his jacking off relieved something or other, he’d channelled his stress into habits like working out and long nights of writing, meant for his eyes only because of how nonsensical they were. He hadn’t resorted to the gay clubs Changmin and Sunwoo frequented, let alone the trove of other places of infernal origins that his friends knew of and highly recommended, because he was one, shy beyond words could describe, and two, found that he’d only wanted to have sex with people that meant something to him. 

  
  


Changmin had been everything to him at one point in their lives, and that night had cemented something within their relationship that made them realise that love, the kind they had crafted, the kind where your heart will always contain a chamber just for them, over the years that they’d known each other, was not the kind that was to be consummated by sex. The morning after consisted of cuddling and the immediate mutual confession that they didn’t want to do that with each other ever again. Juyeon had agonised over his shitty kissing skills, or the fact that he’d never given anyone head in his life before them, and the flurry of other ‘what-if’s that would point to the reason why he was feeling this way about his first time for the several months after, but figured that some things were probably better left unexplored. Changmin had never made an effort to bring it up again unless warranted, aka for Sunwoo’s entertainment, since learning about your boyfriend’s first time with their best friend and platonic soulmate was _such_ a knee-slapper, and Juyeon never thought to ask them about it. 

Eunseo, however was his best friend and someone he could trust with his life. Someone he had once considered spending eternity with. Albeit obvious barriers to their destined-lovers narrative, Eunseo being way more attracted to beautiful girls than she could ever be to Juyeon, or men altogether, their time together was nothing short of sweet. 

So Juyeon had no damned clue how to approach _this_. Was he supposed to sit there and look pretty while Kevin gave him the best blowjob of his life? Juyeon hadn’t done this gig enough times to know what he was good at and what he could improve in. Was the whole concept of sex supposed to operate like a game? Did he have stats and stages to level up to, to reach ultimate Sex God Status? _‘Hey Ju, not trying to hurt your feelings, this is all constructive criticism so you can be a better hook-up for next time, but your points for Groans and Moans are lower than my possessed fifth uncle’s coffin right now. But good news! Your Facial Expressions tripled in XP tonight, would you like to share that achievement with your friends on Facebook?’_

Upon informing his boyfriend of this insightful extended metaphor in the moments after Kevin had made the proposition, he had stared at him inquisitively and opted for another bite of his steak.

  
  


“I just wanted to make you feel good tonight Ju.” Kevin says nonchalantly. Juyeon stops chewing.

  
  


“You can sit tight and look pretty for me if that’s what you want.” Juyeon couldn’t stomach another bite of that meal even if he tried. 

  
  


After they wash the dishes and clean the table, Juyeon letting his hand linger on Kevin’s waist, wrist, fingers, whatever surface area he could cover with his other hand that wasn’t wiping down the marble dining table, and Kevin leaving feather-light kisses around the entire diameter of his neck, while slinking his way around the kitchen and living area, Juyeon thinks to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas, despite knowing he’s going to slip out of them sooner or later. 

Though having lived with each other for a considerably long time, beginning as soon as they started dating essentially, they’d never done anything raunchier than a sneaky hand up the shirt or palm on asscheek while making out. While Juyeon had never been inclined to bring it further, most likely a product of his past experiences, Kevin had never tried to initiate anything further than that either, and that was that. Was it normal to not fuck your boyfriend the moment you got a second alone together? Was there something inherently wrong with Juyeon as a person? Is he going to _ruin_ their first time?

  
  


“Ju? Do you wanna come to bed?” Kevin’s voice is airy and bright, and Juyeon while spitting out his toothpaste, lets out a shaky exhale. He wants Kevin to do terrible things to him that he’d spend sleepless nights thinking about for the rest of his life, so much that it hurts. Shoving his self-deprecating thoughts to the back of his mind, he steps out with a deep exhale.

  
  


When he comes out of the bathroom, Kevin is busy tidying up their closet, only clad in Juyeon’s rugby jersey from freshman year and tiny boxers that Juyeon is sure he wants to tear off right now.

  
  


“I—” Juyeon doesn’t know how to position himself. His boyfriend looks up from colour-coding his sweaters and concern marrs his features.

  
  


“We don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable Juyeon—”

  
  


“No! I—I want to.” Juyeon feels like he’s being burnt alive by the way Kevin looks at him, with the audacity to murmur that he’s endeared by how small Juyeon looks right now. Walking up to him, Kevin wraps his arms around Juyeon’s waist. His fingertips are warm, dancing across the expanse of his back and Juyeon wants to feel them on his skin now.

  
  


“Yeah? Why don’t you lie down for me then, hm sweetheart?” Juyeon shivers from head-to-toe and obliges wordlessly, while Kevin puts away his purple crewneck and slips in beside Juyeon, who has gone for curling up on his side of the king-sized, facing Kevin.

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Juyeon asks meekly, and Kevin doesn’t grace him with an answer, instead turns his shoulders over and straddles his hips. They meet in a sweet middle, where Juyeon is obsessed with the way Kevin positively melts into him the moment he darts his tongue in, and how Kevin responds with fervour, trailing and going for the spots underneath Juyeon’s jaw and around his neck where he sinks like a pebble in water. He’s already loosened up by just this, hands gravitating towards the lower middle of Kevin’s back and gripping on either side of his waist where his back valleys in the centre and Juyeon can feel the corded muscle that his boyfriend has been trying to gain over the past few months. It’s too warm in the bedroom and Juyeon opts for sliding up to lean against the headboard, keeping Kevin in his lap and peeling off his shirt with some eager assistance from Kevin himself.

  
  


Kevin lets out a shuddery breath when he sees Juyeon’s body, a sight he’s seen countless times before, whether Juyeon is waltzing out of the bathroom, having forgotten his shirt back in the bedroom, or the AC breaks down for the nth time and he resorts to walking around shirtless lest he collapses from the heat. And yet, the way Kevin looks at Juyeon, something of an indescribable want to absolutely demolish the one beneath him framing his eyes, sucks all the air from his lungs.

  
  


“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Juyeon tries to joke and Kevin only places his hands gingerly on Juyeon’s chest, tracing lines and dipping his fingertips into the hollows of his collarbones, eyes slowly raking his body and bringing themselves to meet Juyeon’s. 

  
  


“Still stuns me every time. I wish you could see yourself right now.” His thumbs pressing into the dips of Juyeon’s hip bones, a phantom touch that’ll haunt him for eternity to come.

  
  


“So pretty, just for me.” Kevin says softly to himself, eyes fluorescent in the dark, and Juyeon finds all of his resolve bleeding out from his body. He is going to give up everything for this man.

  
  


“You’re too much.” Juyeon chokes out as Kevin leans down again to suck a mark into the curve where his neck meets his shoulder, hands reaching into his hair and tugging sporadically. Juyeon’s hands are still firm on Kevin’s waist, shucking his jersey up higher to feel more of his warm skin in his palms. He’s paler since the winter and his aversion for going out in general but with the dim yellow light emanating from the lamp on Kevin’s desk, he looks like he’s been dusted in gold. 

  
  


Kevin only smiles at that, lips curving without showing teeth before he sits up onto Juyeon’s thighs and tugs off his— _Juyeon’s_ —shirt. A lot of understanding Kevin is understanding his non-verbal communication. It’s a lot of expressions with nuances to them, whether it’s in the gaze or the quirk of an eyebrow or lips, which Juyeon initially struggled to decipher before he learned to translate them into Kevin-speak. This smile, this prolonged look as Kevin grazes his eyes over Juyeon’s body again and gently brings Juyeon’s hands from his waist onto the ridges of his ribcage, is something Juyeon can’t even begin to explain. His hands are so large that they basically encircled Kevin’s waist but at his ribcage, where Juyeon can stroke the stems of the violets sewn down his side, or the carnation by his hipbone, he feels like he’s holding treasure. 

While Juyeon’s distracted with touching Kevin all over his chest, his boyfriend’s own hands wander over to Juyeon’s dick, definitely straining against the cotton of his shorts. Juyeon hisses when Kevin grabs it, and Kevin, a hushed apology under his lips for his sudden action, slides down and begins nipping at the skin on his thighs. Juyeon lets out a thin whine at the loss of contact with Kevin’s warm skin.

His boyfriend knows all too well of his dry spell, and is probably relishing in the fact that he’ll be the one to break it tonight but Juyeon is more preoccupied with not choking Kevin out with his legs when the urge to close them is ever so high. 

  
  


“Baby, can you keep them open for me?” Kevin gently pushes his knees apart and the growing dark spot at the front of his bottoms signifies his answer enough. Grinning to himself like a cat who got the cream, Kevin does the unthinkable and starts mouthing at the front of Juyeon’s boxers, while his hands creep over to his ass and start kneading at the muscle. Juyeon gasps loudly, hands finding purchase in Kevin’s hair and while Juyeon has never been the type to be noisy during bed, he can’t help but think that this is another first his boyfriend is taking with him. 

  
  


“Kev—I,” Juyeon starts, breathy and Kevin stops his work and looks up. The sight is enough to make Juyeon moan loudly and Kevin smiles, stupidly charming while slowly bringing the elastic waistband down until his pants are completely down his ass and expose everything but the star of the show tonight.

  
  


Kevin hasn’t been shy with his exclamations at how large Juyeon’s package is, and although he’s never explicitly _seen_ it, there’s enough that shows in one of Juyeon’s heinous pairs of leather pants that leave little to the imagination.

So when Juyeon’s dick evidently springs up, Kevin goes still and just gapes. 

  
  


“Fuck me, babe, you’re _huuuuuge_.” Kevin stares at it like it’s the eighth wonder of the world, in one part amazement, two parts ‘I want that in my mouth right now’ and Juyeon goes every shade of red in the book.

  
  


“Kev, stop.” It comes out shy and impossibly weak, only confirming Juyeon’s submission to the praise. Kevin looks up at him again and smirks, hands gripping Juyeon’s thighs where his boxers have rode down.

  
  


“ _Aw_ , is someone feeling shy about their gigantic schlong?”

  
  


“Darling, this is not the way to go about keeping it up.” Juyeon murmurs from under his breath, arm draped across his eyes and Kevin giggles again, before he starts to lick tentatively. A considerable amount of precome has gathered at the tip and Kevin is quick with his tongue, lapping it all up and a sharp noise bubbles through his throat in the form of a reedy whine that Kevin responds to keenly. The swirling magma in the pit of Juyeon’s stomach rises and falls like a heartbeat.

Kevin swallows him whole, fingers covering what he can’t, and Juyeon lets out a jagged breath, groaning when he starts to bob his head. He takes a peek from under his arm and sees Kevin looking straight at him, eyes shining with unadulterated lust and Juyeon feels like he’s going to come right now, barely a minute into the blowjob like a prepubescent boy watching his first porno in 360p. 

Kevin has a way with his tongue, Juyeon gathers in a daze, while also providing friction with his hands, subtle enough for Juyeon to not faint completely but enough to have him fisting the bedsheets until his fingertips go white.

  
  


“You can pull on my hair if you want Ju.” Kevin pulls off and Juyeon shudders again. Now that Kevin’s mouth is not on his dick, he can’t even think straight let alone about yanking on his boyfriend’s hair like he’s dreamt of doing ever since forever.

  
  


“Let me know if it hurts.” Juyeon whispers hoarsely and Kevin only winks at him, before diving back down and Juyeon whines loudly when Kevin takes his sweet time, taking him in inch by inch, and pulls at the back of Kevin’s head.

  
  


Kevin’s moans vibrate along his length and Juyeon doesn’t know if he can hold on any longer. He tries his hand at his boyfriend’s area of expertise, twisting his hair into knots and tugging hard, which has Kevin whimpering from in between his legs, eyes slammed shut.

  
  


“Kev, I don’t think I can—” Kevin bites and Juyeon screams bloody murder. They both know they’re going to get looks of disdain from the neighbours tomorrow morning but that’s the last of their worries when Juyeon shoots his load into Kevin’s mouth and Kevin swallows everything, the only trace being at the very edge of his lips, which he licks clean and Juyeon’s cock, though soft and spent, jolts the slightest.

  
  


“You okay?” Kevin asks, quickly flopping himself back onto Juyeon’s chest and pressing languid kisses into his neck as Juyeon regains his breath and his senses. He nods feverishly, panting as sweat beads at his hairline and goes for running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s sides. 

  
  


“You’re amazing. Thank you.” Juyeon nuzzles into Kevin’s neck and Kevin kisses his temple gently in response. Untouched save for his hair, he sucks a new mark onto Juyeon’s collarbone, but that doesn’t distract Juyeon from the elephant in the room.

  
  


“Your turn.” Juyeon says, voice gravelly as he looks down at him, and Kevin shakes his head bashfully. Juyeon thinks his heart might just fall out of his ass.

  
  


“Don’t worry about me.” Kevin can’t keep his hands off Juyeon’s body, trailing his nails up and down the length of his arm, down his abdomen, and brushing at his upper thigh, which is doing his head in considering Kevin is still somewhat sitting on his dick.

  
  


“I want to, will you let me?” Juyeon asks quietly. He would trade the entire world in a heartbeat to make Kevin feel as loved and as fucking _good_ as he did.

  
  


Kevin looks at him, eyes clouded with something Juyeon can only hope selfishly as want. Want for him. 

  
  


“If you’ll have me.” Kevin murmurs against the divot at his sternum and Juyeon hauls Kevin up from the waist and surges.

  
  


“Always.” 

  
  


The kiss is rough and dirty, saliva smearing across their mouths as Juyeon bites Kevin’s lower lip and tugs, wringing out a high cry from Kevin. Juyeon takes the opportunity to lick, soothe, and slide his tongue in again, and Kevin falls apart like sand through his fingers.

  
  


“Can I touch you?” Juyeon heaves out, and Kevin, pinned by his gaze and hands around his wrists, eyes blown wide and his lips bitten cherry-red, nods slowly.

  
  


Juyeon doesn’t realise how wet Kevin has been this entire time until he’s shucked the boxers off completely. Kevin clamps Juyeon in between his legs, Juyeon’s thigh nudged almost perpendicular to Kevin’s left, and he coaxes a whine out of him when he caresses the inside of his legs with his hands.

  
  


“Oh sweetheart, you were waiting for so long.” Juyeon doesn’t mean for his voice to round off so deep but in the face of Kevin looking like this, flayed out on their bed for only him, it’s a given. 

  
  


Kevin writhes underneath him and Juyeon leans down, pressing down at Kevin’s hips and relishing in the way his back arches.

  
  


“Ju— _please_.” His voice, barely above a whisper, tickles the shell of Juyeon’s ear as he goes about making his own mark on Kevin’s skin. Juyeon, a slave to the people he loves, heeding to their wants and needs, has never felt so much power until now, with someone he’s given his entire life to breaking apart underneath him like this. It’s not dangerous as much as it is gratifying to know that Kevin trusts him enough to let him see him like this. 

  
  


“Tell me what you want,” Juyeon says gently and Kevin reaches up for his neck, and Juyeon dips down obediently.

  
  


“I want—” A fraction of a breath, mere shadows of words hanging off lips.

  
  


“I want you in me, please.” Kevin utters finally, eyes glassy, and Juyeon goes into overdrive.

  
  


“And you’ll have me.” Juyeon responds, equally as broken. Still stunned, he considers where he or Kevin would have last left the lube, and Kevin, watching his boyfriend scan their entire bedroom, garners enough strength to stretch over to the bedside table and take the bottle out from the drawer. Juyeon takes it sheepishly and although it’s been a while since he’s prepped someone other than himself, he, carnally so, cannot wait.

  
  


“Tap me if it hurts Kev.” Juyeon slides a pillow underneath Kevin with his free hand, and rubs the lube in his fingers until it warms up before he reaches down and slides home.

  
  


They both let out a ragged exhale, and Juyeon pinks because Kevin is looking at him with this knowing glint in his eyes. His skin glows, cheeks coloured red, contrasting against the night of his hair, and Juyeon wonders if he’s truly worthy of such a sight.

  
  


“Babe, we sound like virgins.” 

  
  


“I _feel_ like one, don’t tease.” Juyeon huffs and Kevin laughs loud and openly at that. 

  
  


He has one finger in his boyfriend, up to the knuckle, and here they are, their honeyed laughs mixing in with each other’s. Juyeon pecks him quick on the lips and gestures for the second. Kevin nods earnestly and quivers when Juyeon moves the two in a circle. His hand finds Juyeon’s in a second and intertwines them above his head, a moan drifting from his open lips. 

  
  


“Another, please.” The way Kevin asks so politely, as if Juyeon wouldn’t obey to a command from him, sends blood rushing down. On the list of newly-discovered kinks, Juyeon mentally files away ‘(Kevin) begging’.

  
  


Juyeon thrusts two fingers in and out first, and Kevin lets out a rhythmic hum, gripping tightly onto Juyeon’s hand as he slides in the third and curls all three.

  
  


“ _Fuck—ah,_ right there Ju.” A hot whisper to Juyeon’s cupid’s bow, while Kevin arches oh-so-prettily for him. Juyeon takes the liberty of kissing Kevin hard and deep, slotting their lips together as he continues pressing his fingertips into the spot that has Kevin crying out his name and Juyeon swallowing every single one.

  
  


“You’re so good for me, aren’t you,” Juyeon murmurs deliriously into the edge of Kevin’s lips, slowing his rhythm and Kevin sobs, clenching on his fingers immediately.

  
  


_Oh_. 

  
  


“Is that what you like sweetheart?” Juyeon says with the absolute motive to get Kevin growing roses all over his body, and Kevin does that and more. Locking his ankles around Juyeon’s waist, he pulls him down completely, looking fucked-out beyond belief, and bites hard on the shell of Juyeon’s ear.

  
  


“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m never going to blow you again.” Kevin whispers sweet and saccharine, and a whole-body tremor surges like lightning through Juyeon’s body. 

  
  


“I guess I’ll go down on you next time.” Two can play at this game, and while Kevin visibly stiffens, Juyeon slips his fingers out and watches as Kevin’s hole clenches around nothing. His mind goes hazy, a cloudy-white film cast over his eyes. 

  
  


“Asshole,” Kevin responds belatedly, and Juyeon placates him with a kiss at the base of his throat before he takes a dime-size amount of lube on his hand and leans back on his haunches.

  
  


Kevin leans up on his elbows just quick enough to see Juyeon flinches at the friction, fucking into his hand for a moment with his eyes squeezed shut, before he lets go. Juyeon doesn’t remember exactly when he got rock hard but the idea of being the one to make Kevin come undone is enough to make his eyes roll back too.

  
  


“Babe, do we have condoms?” Juyeon asks, genuinely unable to remember the last time either of them bought any new ones, or brought them from their respective homes.

  
  


“I—we both got checked two months ago Ju.” Kevin bites his lip, and Juyeon registers _that_ look as shy.

  
  


“And to my knowledge, we aren’t sleeping with other people,” he adds and Juyeon nods dumbly.

  
  


“So. We can go without it, if you’re okay with that,” Kevin concludes and Juyeon goes numb thinking about being inside— 

  
  


“Hey Ju, come back to me.” Kevin’s fingers encircle Juyeon’s wrist to bring him back and when Juyeon comes back to Earth, Kevin’s lips curl into a half-smile.

  
  


“Fucking me raw got you in a whirl, Juyeon Lee?” 

  
  


Kevin Moon is going to be the death of him. 

  
  


“Shut up,” is Juyeon’s pathetic response as he nestles in between Kevin’s legs, and his boyfriend only snorts, pawing at Juyeon’s lower arm, tracing his veins as his elbows fall on either side of Kevin’s head.

  
  


“You’re an absolute dream, you know that?” Kevin says absentmindedly, wrapping his arms around Juyeon’s neck while Juyeon is busying psyching himself up to have sex with his lover (potential husband?) for the first time, and Juyeon blooms peach-pink, melding in with his matted red hair plastered against his forehead.

  
  


“And I’m all yours.” Juyeon’s eyes curve when he feels Kevin runs his fingertips through the short hairs at the back of his neck. 

  
  


“And how fortunately so.” Kevin’s eyes are glassy again, and when Juyeon makes a move away, he draws him back in, shaking his head.

  
  


“I’m okay Ju, just—just want you.” 

  
  


And what is Juyeon but a slave for the boy he loves. He lines himself up and Kevin’s grip tightens so hard that Juyeon whimpers when he pushes in and they both moan, deep and wanton. 

  
  


“Okay?” Juyeon chokes out and Kevin nods, tears pooling at his eyes and Juyeon has half a mind to pull out but Kevin’s right ankle hooks around his waist and pushes him home. Both of them cry out loud, Juyeon cursing under his breath as he distracts Kevin from the pain with kisses all across his neck and deals with the tight warmth he’s engulfed in. Kevin mewls, breathing heavily as he adjusts to Juyeon’s length and Juyeon trembles as he waits.

  
  


“God you’re so fucking big,” Kevin musters out breathlessly and Juyeon is incredibly apologetic for it, eyes drooping down as he holds himself over Kevin. His boyfriend shakes his head again and cracks a smile.

  
  


“You can move now.” 

  
  


Juyeon makes a hesitant pull back and when he thrusts back in, Kevin’s back arches like clockwork and he cries, high and reedy.

  
  


“ _Ah—fuck_. Keep going.” Juyeon is shuddering with how hot and slick it is, Kevin pulsing every minute and Juyeon shaking as he pulls out and thrusts in again and again, slow and deep, and Kevin bites onto his collarbone, voice wet with want when he tells Juyeon to do it again.

  
  


He develops a rhythm, slow and deep, as Kevin sucks him in and out, moaning as he meets him in the middle. A resonant ‘ah-ah’ echoes in their bedroom and when Kevin tugs him in for a kiss, folding into him as he locks his left leg around Juyeon’s body, he goes even harder. Relentless with his pace, Kevin sobs and Juyeon relishes in the sight, swallows all of them with open-mouthed kisses and wipes away his tears with pads of his fingers.

  
  


“I—fuck, _ah_ —Ju, can I ride you please— _please_.” Juyeon answers him by flipping them over and Kevin is frantic as he scrambles up and sits on Juyeon’s lap, their hips colliding with a slap and all the air gets punched out of Juyeon’s lungs when Kevin moves immediately. The tip of Juyeon’s cock just grazes Kevin’s entrance before Kevin slams down and Juyeon gasps, leaning his forehead on Kevin’s shoulder as he grips his hips hard enough for bruises to appear in the morning. Kevin keeps his rhythm, fast and deep, and Juyeon doesn’t know if he can hold out when Kevin swivels his hips and licks a stripe along Juyeon’s ear.

  
  


“I feel so full—Ju, you’re— _ah—_ so good for me, aren’t you.” Juyeon bucks up at that, hands grabbing at Kevin’s ass as he pulls him up and back down with no reprieve. Kevin’s jaw goes slack, tears streaming down his face as his black locks fall over his eyes.

  
  


“Fuck—baby, you’re so—” The magma burns in his gut and Kevin is limp in his arms, melting in Juyeon’s embrace as he fucks into him like a ragdoll.

  
  


“I’m coming Ju— _ah!_ ” Juyeon quickens his pace, bites down on his shoulder, and watches as Kevin spills in front of his eyes, sobbing as Juyeon fucks him slow through his orgasm. Kevin, panting heavily, presses another kiss into Juyeon’s mouth, and Juyeon holds him gently, ignoring the way his dick is aching inside him.

  
  


As Kevin breaks off from him to regain his breath, Juyeon tries to carefully pull out before Kevin freezes, refusing to move off his lap.

  
  


“Come in me.” Juyeon stills, and Kevin falls onto his back slowly, pulling Juyeon over him. His lashes are wet, still hiccuping from crying and yet, his eyes are still so dark, irises surrounded by a grey vignette that Juyeon can’t bring himself to look away from.

  
  


He’s unyielding in his pace, Kevin still holding him in as he pushes and pulls, hard and fast, wanting to reach completion and Kevin bites his lip as to not cry from the overstimulation. The molten heat rises and crests in his stomach and he thrusts one more time, releasing into Kevin. Throbbing, he rocks his hips a few more times and Kevin whimpers with the pain that shoots up his spine.

  
  


He still has the heart to brush the hair from Juyeon’s forehead, wincing as Juyeon goes soft inside him and pulls out, bringing out a trail of come with him. 

  
  


“Oh babe, are you okay? Fuck, I should have asked before—” Juyeon is silenced by Kevin’s hands on his cheeks. He shakes his head.

  
  


“You were so good to me Ju, I’m okay I promise.” Tear stains draw lines from Kevin’s eyes down to his chin and Juyeon doesn’t know what to do but cradle him in his arms.

  
  


“Thank you.” Juyeon mumbles against his temple as he presses kisses into Kevin’s damp hair and Kevin turns so he can place one on his lips. Chaste and everything unlike what _just_ happened, Kevin smiles into it.

  
  


“You can thank me by carrying me to the bathroom.” Juyeon obeys immediately, ignoring the way Kevin’s come has dried uncomfortably on his stomach, and on quivering knees, takes him to the washroom.

  
  


After they’ve had a shower and Juyeon’s changed the sheets, Kevin crawls into bed and rubs his face against the pillow like a cat, and Juyeon, wriggles his way to hold onto Kevin’s outstretched hand.

  
  


“That was fucking amazing.” Juyeon exclaims and Kevin peeks one eye at him and smirks.

  
  


“It was. We should do that again.” Kevin turns fully and spoons Juyeon, hands circling around his waist and Juyeon hums thoughtfully.

  
  


“So after I go down on you, maybe we should talk about your praise kink.” Kevin kicks his calf hard and Juyeon squawks.

  
  


“Go to sleep Ju,” Kevin commands, with that fond tone that Juyeon has understood as the one solely reserved for him, and Juyeon whispers out a soft goodnight, his fingers wrapped around Kevin’s on top of his bellybutton.

  
  


_Sex. Funky little thing._

_Sex. A funky little thing Kevin Moon is very good at._

**Author's Note:**

> edit: it’s me! felt like a bit of a criminal writing this hence why i posted it anonymously but! i hope you enjoyed it and if you... had a favourite line [head in hands], tell me below? 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/junkazamas) \+ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jukevs)


End file.
